Want
by EndlessStorm
Summary: "Matt, I want you..."


**A/N- IRONICALLY, I GOT THIS IDEA WHILE IN THE SHOWER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

_**Want**_

* * *

><p>I sat next to the hospital bed, tapping my foot impatiently in time with the machine's constant beeping.<p>

It had been three days.

My gaze lingered on Mello, who still managed to look like a sleeping angel, despite the heavy bandaging. The doctors had said he was lucky to make it out alive, so I figured that a scar covering half his face was good luck.

Of course, Mello would deny it, saying that nobody would ever be able to accept him when he looked like that...

Mello, I'll love you forever and always, no matter what-

You just won't know it.

Suddenly, the beeping on the machine sped up, and my eyes trained on Mello's face once again. Slowly, but surely, he was opening his eye(s).

If I wasn't sitting next to _Mello _of all people, I think I would have started crying. I... oh god, I was just so relieved. That accident had been so terrible...

"M... matt?"

I stood up immediately, grasping the hand that was visible and not covered in bandages- then loosened my grip a little, as a side thought. "Yes, Mello, it's me, Matt. How are you feeling?"

As soon as Mello began attempting to sit up- despite all of his restraints- I placed my hands gingerly on his chest and pushed him back down, then returned my grip to his good arm. He groaned. "Matt, you don't have to baby me."

"Mels... do you even remember what happened?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Fire... heat... pain..." He didn't form a complete sentence.

So, to pass the time until the doctor came to check on him again, I told him the whole story- or at least, what I knew of it. I still wasn't aware why Mello was in that building when it exploded, or what business he had with the mafia. All I knew it that when he called me, panicked, and begged for my help, I had to do something.

Despite him telling me that I was worthless- six years ago.

Despite him being my best friend for such a long time and then just _leaving- _also six years ago.

Despite him wasting most of his childhood-and mine- trying to beat Near.

Despite me losing a hacking job that would have made me a lot more money than I had ever made- just so I could go save him.

I shrugged.

I was in love with him. I always had been, and I always would be. Nothing in any form, shape or presence could ever change that.

The doctor came in and gave Mello even _more _painkillers that would inevitably knock him out- _again. _I shot him a glare while he shot me a matching one for refusing to leave, despite visitor hours being over hours ago.

I would stay here all night, just as I had every night since Mello was hurt.

* * *

><p>"Matt."<p>

"Maaaaaaaat."

"Matty!"

My head snapped up to the sound of that nickname, eyes widening as I realized that Mello was awake.

Well, sorta.

He seemed to be fully conscious, as he was saying my name in a rather whiny tone, but... his eyes were half-open, his lids drooping. It was like the painkillers were trying to force him into sleep but he was refusing it.

Behold, Mello: stubborn and rebellious no matter what the situation may be.

"Y-yeah?"

The lights were on again, so it must be morning. Dammit. I had been hoping to be awake when Mello woke up again.

Mello's eyes shut, and for a moment, I thought he had actually fallen back to sleep. But then, in a slightly-slurred voice, he murmured, "Hey, Matty... I... um, I want you..."

And he stopped there.

Wait.

Back up a moment.

_What?_

Mello... just... said...

Mello just said the words I've wanted him to say since we were orphans back at Wammy's.

"M-mello...? You... you do?" I'm sure that my eyes were bugging out of my head.

Not only had Mello said he wanted me, but he had _admitted _it!

Of course, maybe it was the meds making him say things. But then again... what if they were making him say what was really on his mind?

"...to get me some chocolate." Mello cracked open his good eye and gave me a weird look.

Damn that Mello, such a tease.

* * *

><p><strong>nya, I realize that I mostly used "eyes" for Mello despite one eye being covered and the grammatically correct term being "eye." But it just didn't sound right, so... ;;<strong>


End file.
